Fighting the Odds
by highschoolmusicalfan101
Summary: Rose is going into labor but this time it doesn't go smoothly, there's complications. Is Rose and the baby's life really on the line? Watch how Rose's family handle this situation.Oneshot. Stand alone Sequel to 'Can't be without them.' Post 'Last Sacrific


"Mommy, mommy wakey wakey." Lillie's voice carried into the room and unfortunately carried into Rose's ear. She felt a tiny hand on her arm trying to shake and wake her but she was too small. Children and toddlers are bound to be small and didn't have enough strength to actually nudge her.

Rose was curled up in a ball, hugging a pillow on the edge of the bed. She opened her eyes to see Lillie staring at her with an excited face. She looked fresh, clean and ready to go for the day. Wearing her tiny tennis shoes, jeans and a small shirt, she looked adorable. Lillie's hair was pulled back out of her face and was in a French braid. Rose just stayed there sitting there looking at the baby as she just stood there standing on her tippy toes, poking her mother on the arm.

Looking at her child wearily, Rose noticed that for the first time in a while she felt really worn out and didn't have energy to get out of bed while Lillie was just a ball on energy. She used to be so good at this. Running around with a smile on her face, always being active, even during her first pregnancy Rose was very active. This time it was different. She was hungrier, she was always more tired and worn out but on the upside she was always turned on and so happy.

"Mommy, up." Lillie said poking Rose's arm once again. Slowly, Rose blinked and she turned her head towards the clock to find that it was already one in the afternoon and she was the first one that slept that night and didn't wake up all night. Why was she still tired when she slept so much? Rose turned back to look at Lille offering her a small, loving smile but didn't make any movement to move.

Lillie took another step towards her mom and rested her chin on the mattress to stare at her mother with a smile. Ever since that day when Lillie was sick she's been walking around like nobody's business. She would walk and walk and walk. That's all she wanted to do and her steps didn't falter although she did fall on her diaper covered butt a couple of times.

Bringing a hand from where it was tucked from under her face, she reached out stroking her little girl's face. Lillie unconsciously leaned into her mother's touch and smiled again. With great deal of energy Rose smiled at Lillie.

"Where's your daddy?" Rose croaked after a while. Lillie furrowed her eyebrows looking at her mother with concern. She's never sounded like this before. She wasn't used to this treatment from her mother. Usually she would be swept off her feet by her mother and be smothering her with love but today she wasn't.

"In room with auntie is." Lillie replied calling Lissa 'is'. Rose blinked once again and took a deep breath before wincing in pain. Her hands immediately flew to her stomach and cradled it as a sharp pain passed through it. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut hoping for the pain to pass.

"Mommy," Lillie asked unsurely. With that she remembered that Lillie was right in front of her and she needed to downplay her pain. Forcing her eyes open she looked up to see her baby girl just staring at her before breaking out into a grin. She lifted a hand up and pointed her tiny chubby finger at her mother accusingly and wiggled it.

"Potty in bed. Big no no mommy." She giggled. Rose looked at Lillie confused then looked down at the sheets noticing that they were wet. She scrunched her face realizing that her water just broke. She looked at Lillie again to see that she was trying to scold her. If she wasn't in pain she would've laughed but all she could manage to do is give her a smile.

"Lillie," Rose said closing her eyes both because she's tired and because of the pain but slowly opened them to look at her daughter one again. "Go call your daddy so he can clean this up. You know he's the best at cleaning up when someone does potty." With that Rose leaned forward rubbing Lillie's stomach earning a giggle from the small girl. She nodded at what she was told to do and she raced out of the door, down the hallways into the living room to her daddy.

Rose grimaced as she pushed herself off of bed trying to sit up but it didn't seem like it was going anywhere since she collapsed back into bed. Why did she feel weak? It wasn't normal. Last time she gave birth she was completely calm, she took a shower, she even walked to the hospital and didn't let Dimitri know she was in labor until she near the hospital. It was a walk in the park and now everything seemed to hurt.

"Rose," Dimitri said coming into the room with Lillie in his arms as she kept giggling at the fact that Rose went potty on the bed. "Lillie said that you went…" He shook his head with a grin on his face realizing how silly it sounded. He turned to look at his baby girl in his arms and she laughed resting her hands on her stomach turning to look at her dad with big eyes as she shook her head. Why didn't anyone ever listen to her? She was only two years old but she was almost three.

"Mommy went potty." Lillie explained waving her hands in emphasis tilting her head. Dimitri rolled his eyes turning to look at Rose.

"Dimitri," Rose groaned and it was the first time that he realized that something is wrong. He set Lillie down on her feet and rushed towards the bed to his wife. He kneeled down to her level and he looked completely concern as he brushed strands of hairs away from her face to stare at her pained expression face. He looked down to see that she was clutching her stomach.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Dimitri asked dumbfounded and Rose took a deep breath. Even though she was in pain she managed to roll her eyes in annoyance. Why is it the smartest of men could be so dumb when their wife would go into labor? She took another deep breath.

"Honey," she said sarcastically. "I'm in labor. Take me to a damn hospital and stop asking stupid questions."

Something turned on in Dimitri brain making him jump into action. He leaned forward to help Rose sit up as she groaned once again in pain. Lillie walked up to stand behind her father as she held onto his leg watching her mother in pain. She kept looking at her in concern as Dimitri helped her stand up.

"Mommy hurts?" she asked making both adults finally realize that the small child was still in the room. Rose tried to downplay the pain but it didn't work. This time tears welled up in her eyes and they actually fell down when she realized that she was scared. It hurt so much and it was saying something since she could endure pain pretty well.

"No," Rose said leaned down holding her stomach once again.

"Lissa," Dimitri called calling Rose's best friend into the room. Lillie looked up at her father helping her mother walk out of the room.

"Wow," Rose said trying to lighten the mood. "You called her Lissa and not Queen Vasilisa."

"She yells at me when I call her Vasilisa." Dimitri said trying to make Rose laugh but it didn't work and to tell the truth, he was scared. Last time she was so calm and she could always downplay the pain. Maybe something was wrong with the baby.

"What's going on?" Lissa asked as she came into the room. Her facial expression immediately changed when she saw Rose hunch over in pain. Her gaze flickered between Rose and Dimitri hoping someone would explain and answer her question.

"Rose is in labor." Dimitri explained turning his head to look at her with concerned eyes. "Could you take care of Lillie while we're at the hospital?"

"Of course I can." Lissa answered looking over at Lillie who was standing next to the bed with her eyes glued to her mother with tears in her eyes. "I'll keep her occupied here for a while then when Janine is off duty I'll call her to babysit then I'll head over to the clinic."

"Whatever you decide to do could you try to keep her calmed down, she looks like she's upset." Dimitri explained his gaze flickering towards Lillie. All he wanted to do was to go and scoop his little girl in his arms and make her laugh but Rose squeezed Dimitri's hand as she hissed in pain. He turned his attention back to Rose and he walked out of the room leaving Lissa and Lillie there in her room.

"Mommy." Lillie called running after her as she starting to cry making Lissa turn to look at the weeping child stopping her in her tracks. Compassion masked over the concern as she leaned down to embrace the child bringing her into her arms.

"She'll be back later." Lissa said brushing her hair away as Lillie brought her hand up to her eyes wiping away her own tears but they kept coming down her face. All she wanted right now is to be in her mommy's arms as she rocked her.

"No," Lillie hiccupped as a fresh batch of tears overcame her eyes. "Mommy's hurting and she's crying."

"Your mommy is strong." Lissa tried to reassure the child. "She'll be okay and she'll have a surprise for you when you see her."

"No surprise." Lillie said wrapping her arms around Lissa's neck bringing her auntie closer to her making Lissa press a hand on her upper back pulling her child closer to her. "I want mommy okay."

"Your mommy will be okay." Lissa reassured tilting her head so it can rest against her tiny head. She rocked her back in forth but the little girl just wept. "Hey, you want some ice cream. I brought some over and we don't have to tell your mommy."

"No." Lillie shook her head against her neck.

"Why? You love ice cream?" Lissa said trying to cheer up the child.

"I wove mommy more." Lillie whimpered. "I want mommy." 

"You're a stubborn baby." Lissa teased trying to make her laugh.

"Daddy says dat." Lillie whispered. Lissa rolled her eyes feeling hopeless. There was no way to make her feel better. She was a real piece of work and she had Rose to thank for that. Just like her mother, Lille found a loophole in everything that she proposed. It might be a good trait to have when she was older but right now it didn't seem like it's a good thing.

"There you guys are." Janine said coming into the room with a paper bag hugged to her chest. "I let myself in but the house seemed so quiet. Hey, what's wrong Lillie Pad?"

Janine set the paper bag down on the floor walking toward Lissa and Lillie. The toddler lifted her head from Lissa's neck when she heard her grandmother's voice carry into the room sounding concern. She didn't bother to wipe away her tears and opened her arms towards her grandmother. Janine opened her arms to welcome the toddler in her arms. Once in her arms she buried her neck, murmuring mommy over and over again.

"What's going on?" She asked Lissa in a firm yet gentle voice, trying not to startle the young girl. Lissa crossed her arms across her chest just staring at them. She smiled at them.

"Rose went into labor." She stated.

"Rose…" Janine whispered repeating the rest of the statement in her head.

"You're getting your baby brother today." Janine said turning her attention to the young girl. She rubbed her back making Lillie pull away from her neck just staring at her grandmother. She furrowed her eyebrows suddenly angry. How could her baby brother hurt mommy like that? He crossed the line.

"Mommy hurts." Lillie stated looking down at her hands as if they held something wonderful then looked back her grandmother only to see that there was no expression on her face. Lillie scrunching her eyebrows frustration, wiggled in her grandmother's arms to be let down. Once her feet touched the floor she raced down the hallway into the kitchen making Janine look at Lissa.

"She was in pain?" She asked looking at Lissa.

"She was in a lot of pain. Dimitri had to help her walk out of the door." Lissa said looking concerned.

"But she wasn't in pain last time and she's a Dhampir." Janine stated.

"I just heal people." Lissa said shrugging sadly. "I'm not a doctor."

"I think we should head over to the hospital." Janine said in concern. Concern for her daughter ate her up. Sure, she wasn't always supportive of her daughter because the truth was she was scared. She was scared that if she was there to help Rose she would end up disappointing her. She realized that in the end she did, in fact, manage to disappoint Rose since she wasn't there and that was what she wanted from her.

"What are we going to do about Lillie?" Lissa asked walking out of the bedroom and down the hall.

"We'll take her with us." Janine said as Lissa stopped in her tracks to look at her with a 'are-you-kidding?' look.

Janine rolled her eyes and sighed knowing the Lissa was right. She needed to go to the hospital but she needed to take some action now. She needed to be there to take care of her daughter. Something that she couldn't do as Rose was growing up. She also wanted to be there since she was away during Lillie's birth.

"I'll look after her while you go to the hospital." Janine said as she closed her eyes since it pained her at the fact that she won't be there.

"I'll stay here. I'll figure something out." Lissa said lifting Janine's hopes up. "You should be there for your second grandbaby and for your daughter."

"Thank you." Janine reached forward to give Lissa a hug as both of them rushed to the living room when there heard pounding. Janine stopped when she saw Lillie reaching for the door knob as she stood on the hip of her toes to try to open it. Every time she lost balance, she landed on her diaper bum and groaned kicking the door before trying once again, crying and whimpering the whole time.

"Lillie Pad." Janine said rushing forward to grab her into a tight embrace. Lillie pushed against her grandmother and cried harder.

"I want Mommy!" She yelled a couple of times as Janine rubbed Lillie's back softly trying to comfort the little girl. Finally, Lillie just collapsed in her arms as she cried in Janine's neck. Lissa was right next to Lillie and Janine in a flash rubbing the little's girls back and stoking her hair.

"I think we should take her with us." Janine said to Lissa with a pleading expression. "Maybe seeing her mother will calm her down."

"Janine," Lissa said grabbing her attention. "Taking a baby into the delivery room is…wrong."

"I didn't mean the delivery room." Janine groaned rocking Lillie in her arms. "I meant to the hospital and in the waiting room. We could tell her that her mom is through the doors and then take her to the nursery so she can see the babies through the window."

"Let's go." Lissa said quickly opening the door as both of them heading out of the living room heading to the hospital.

"Dimitri," Rose murmured leaning against Dimitri's chest as he carried her bridal style towards the hospital. "It hurts."

"I know baby. I know." Dimitri said opening the hospital doors walking through the reception. On the way to the hospital the married couple found out that they couldn't walk the rest of the way like they were. It was too slow and Rose was in a great deal of pain.

"Can I get some help?" Dimitri called in the hospital. "My wife is in labor and in a lot of pain."

Rose gritted her teeth once again and groaned. Her hands were still clutching her stomach. Dimitri glanced at his wife, worried. Complaining about pain was something the Rose didn't do often and quite frankly, it scared the hell out of him. Plus, there were beads of sweat on her forehead and she felt warm in his arms. Her eyelids would droop every once in a while and take a deep breath as if she was going to pass out but relief would pass through his whole body when she would open her eyes once again.

"If it isn't the Belikovs." Dr. Grant, Rose's OBGYN doctor said coming into reception with a smile and a clipboard in her arm. She's been with them every step of the way during both of her pregnancies. She stopped in front of the couple and her smile soon turned into concern as her eyes looked up to see Dimitri then leaned forward to look at Rose.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Dr. Grant said feeling Rose's stomach then looked up to see Dimitri.

"We can't tell." Dimitri said making her write down something on her clipboard. "She's been in pain the whole time." 

"The whole time?" She asked feeling her stomach once again making Rose groan as Dimitri nodded.

"Yes," Rose hissed between her teeth.

"Follow me." Dr. Grant said turning on a heel, hurrying and leading the way into an examining room. Dimitri was right behind her trying to be fast yet as smooth as possible. Just trying to make everything less painful for her but it didn't work. Nothing worked in relieving the pain right now. He set her down on the bed once she entered into the room.

Dr. Grant pulled up the ultrasound machine towards the bed.

"Would you please lift her shirt?" She asked Dimitri and he did what he was told to do. She squeezed the goo on her stomach. She turned on the sound as she heard the baby's heartbeat and both of them sighed in relief, even though Rose was half conscious.

"Good news is that the baby is well and alive." Dr. Grand announced as she looked down at Rose, sadly. "Bad news is that the baby is in the wrong position but he's ready to come out. He's trying to push his way out through his rear end and if we don't get him out then he's going to break his back since the womb in pushing him out. We need to have a C-section to get him out. It's usually a safe procedure and done with care but Rose, honey, you have a fever making you weak."

"Does that affect anything?" Dimitri asked worried, taking Rose's hand in his intertwining their fingers together. Rose opened her eyes for brief moment to look at Dimitri then at the doctor.

"Will he be fine?" She whispered not having enough energy to talk anything above a whisper.

"He should be fine but Rose you are the one in danger right now. But if we don't get him out we could lose both of you" Dr. Grand said turning off the ultrasound. "I'll let you guys talk but Rose you'll be taken into surgery in a few minutes. And I'm sorry to say papa bear you won't be permitted into the room."

"What?" Dimitri said letting go of Rose's hand to look at Dr. Grand straight faced. He wasn't exactly mad but he was upset. He won't be there for the birth of their baby boy.

"Standard procedure." Dr. Grant said placing a hand on his upper arm. "I'm sorry."

With that she handed Dimitri a hospital gown and he immediately knew what to do. He watched as the doctor walked away to scrub up for surgery. He turned his attention back to his wife who was staring at him with tired, weary eyes. There were dark bags under her eyes and seeing her right now, he realized how tired and pale she looked.

"Dimitri," She murmured lifting her hand tiredly towards Dimitri, which he quickly accepted her hand and he leaned down. "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything baby, anything." Dimitri murmured nuzzling his nose in her hair before pressing a kiss on her temple, lovingly. Rose turned her head to look at Dimitri with intense, passionate eyes.

"If there's a choice to choice the baby or me," Rose started with tears glazing her eyes. "I want you to choose the baby because if I find out that there was a way to save our baby boy and you chose me. I will never forgive you."

"Rose," Dimitri murmured suddenly getting emotional as tears glazed his eyes stroking cheek with his thumb, wiping away all of the tears the fell down her face.

"Please," She begged as she started to cry and sob. Dimitri nodded as his own set of tears ran down his face. How could she even doubt he would deny her of anything? All he wanted to do was make her happy and when she was talking like this made him realize that she was more fragile than she or he thought. In a second she could be gone and she wouldn't be there anymore. She wouldn't be there to see Lillie be potty trained. She wouldn't be there when Lillie goes to kindergarten for the first time while their baby boy would be talking, talking his first words, taking his first steps. Missing both of their lives all because of one moment. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking like this but it was reality.

"Come on." Dimitri said sniffing wiping away his tears sadly with the palm of his hand. Rose opened her eyes once again and saw him wiping away his tears. She reached up and wiped away one that was still lingering on his cheek.

"Don't cry." Rose murmured closing her eyes tiredly once again. "I hate feeling like this."

"It's okay." Dimitri reassured her lifting her up slowly to change her out of her clothes into the hospital gown. "After the birth, everything will be okay. You'll be here with me and our kids." 

"Dimitri," Rose said lifting her hands up as she changed her making her feel worn out and tired. "I don't want you to be delusional."

"I'm not delusional." Dimitri denied. "I'm optimistic."

"I love you." Rose said crying holding onto his hand kissing his ring finger that bound their commitment to one another. "I want you to find our kids a mother. Don't leave them mother less and I don't want you to be lonely."

"Roza," Dimitri whimpered crying as well, it was a sad farewell. "Stop talking like that. Please." 

"I love you." She repeated weakly as Dr. Grant walked into the room with her staff right behind her and all scrubbed up ready for surgery. She smiled at them sympathetically seeing both of their tear stained faces.

"All jewelry must be off." Dr. Grant said walking behind the bed getting ready to wheel it into surgery. Dimitri reached over to her hand and took off the only piece of jewelry that she never, ever takes off. Her commintment to him, her wedding ring. He pulled away the wedding ring slowly and painfully as he squeezed his eyes stopping the rest of the tears that were coming down his face. He squeezed his hand tightly holding onto the ring, leaning down to press a kiss onto her lips. Savoring the feel of her lips on his, touching her lips as lightly as butterfly wings. He rested his forehead against hers rubbing it softly.

"I love you Roza." He said pressing her lips to hers once more before Dr. Grant placed an oxygen mask of Rose's face and smiled at him once more.

"She'll be in good hands, papa bear." Dr. Grand said placing a hand on his arm like when she did before as she walked away.

Dimitri followed the team watching them wheel the love of his life down the hall and through the doors that he first came through. They turned right and he stayed there in the waiting room looking at them going through another pair of doors. More tears came down his face as he looked down in his hands where he had her ring. The ring that he placed in her finger a few years ago when he promised that he would be hers for the rest of his life was now in his hands instead of her wedding finger where it's supposed to be. In the light he could see the engraving that he put in there when he proposed.

"Fighting all odds. Love conquers all."

He had it engraved in Russian in her ring and she asked, well demanded knowing Rose, to write the same thing in English in his. She wanted to have their native language, or the language that they grew up with, in their rings making them extra special to both of them.

"Daddy," He heard Lillie behind him as he turned around to see the scared expression on her face as she stood in the middle of the waiting room watching as her mother was lying on a bed not moving. He looked over Lillie to see the sudden movement behind her looking at the same expression written all over Janine's face as she stood up walking towards him.

"Come here baby." Dimitri said stuffing Rose's ring in his pocket then crouched down, opening his arms out for his little girl as she ran into his arms, gaining the wanted comfort about her daddy that she needed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, rested her head on his shoulder looking at the doors where her mommy was taken in. He stood up and looked at his wife's mother just staring at him.

"What's going on?" She asked looking at the doors before looking back at him.

"She's taken into C-section because the baby isn't into position and she's too weak to stay awake during the birth so they need to sedate her." Dimitri said pulling off his guardian face as Janine looked back at the double doors then at him.

She could see past his tough act. She could see past his guardian face and quite frankly she wasn't stupid. She could see his tear stained cheeks and the tears that were threatening to fall out of the corner of his eyes. Janine's maternal surfaced and wrapped her arms around Dimitri and Lillie. He cried as he rested his cheek on top of her head since she was a head shorter than her.

"She'll be okay." She murmured rubbing his back and it took a moment to realize that she was crying as well. She was just as scared as he was. She was just as scared as Rose had been in the room before she left. She hugged him harder as they sobbed.

"Daddy no cry." Lillie said lifting her head from his shoulder to turn to look at her father crying. He smiled sadly at Lillie when she wiped away the tears that were on his cheek.

"I'll stop crying when you stop crying." Dimitri proposed swallowing the lump in his throat, making Janine step backwards in her military style wiping away her tears with her arm.

"Sorry." She mumbled turning away from Dimitri to wipe away the tears that were on her face. Dimitri reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No need to be sorry," Dimitri said. "It's good to have family there when times are tough."

"We do," She agreed. "I'm going to go outside and call Abe and Lissa. They must be worried."

"I would think that Lissa would be here too." Dimitri stated looking around in the waiting room looking for Lissa but she was nowhere in sight.

"She had some court business to attend to. She said she rather take care of it now so she had extra time to play with the new addition with the family." Janine explained pulling out a cell phone out of her pocket.

Dimitri nodded at her and she excused herself walking out of the door.

"Mommy okay?" Lillie asked bringing Dimitri out of his trance. She was worried and anyone could see that. She trembled slightly in his arms and he rubbed her stomach like he usually did but this time she didn't smile. She didn't even show that she was happy. She was genuinely and truly worried.

"Let's take a field trip." Dimitri said to her walking away from the waiting room. He knew that he shouldn't go far since they could call out his name at the fact that her surgery is done but right now he needed to be dad instead of a worried lover.

Dimitri walked through the hospital corridor reaching his destination. It was a room, which was locked of course, but the room held many tiny miracles. There was a glass window allowing them to see inside the room filled with cribs and tiny babies wrapped in blue and pink blankets. Lillie watched the babies with wonder. She leaned forward pressing her tiny hands against the glass making her handprints become apparent against the glass.

"Babies." Lillie whispered looking back at Dimitri.

"The baby that is in your mommy's tummy will be here in a few," he struggled finding the right word. "Moments and you're going to take care of him." 

"No." She said firmly and angrily.

"Why?" he asked surprised. She furrowed her eyebrows in anger. Yesterday she was completely excited that she was going to have a baby brother. She seemed happy and the thing is she may be young but stupid she was not.

"Hurt Mommy." She huffed.

"No," Dimitri said. "He's not hurting your mommy. He just wanted to get out of her tummy to meet you."

Her expression didn't change but her eyes didn't leave the babies once. She wanted to be excited for the new baby and the fact that she'll always have somebody to play with her excited her as well but if this was the cost, she didn't want one. She was happy with her mommy and daddy, they always played with her, they always made her happy, isn't that all she needed?

"Let's go back with grandma." Dimitri said adjusting Lillie in his arms. Her eyes still glued to all of the babies in the nursery. To make her attention get away from the babies, he lifted her up placing her on his shoulders, holding onto her wrists and ankles tightly to make sure that she didn't fall. He bounced a little making her jump and giggle. He smiled for the first time in a while, well since he heard the news.

"Well," Abe said standing up from his chair in the waiting room when the duo arrived. Abe adjusted his scarf and looked at them. "It looks like both of you are having fun. Last time I called Janine she was crying over her mommy."

"She was." Dimitri said bringing Lillie off of her shoulders.

"Seems like daddy can calm her down when times are tough." Abe said smiling at both of them. He crossed his arms as Dimitri set Lillie down and she raced to the waiting room table where Abe laid out new toys for Lillie to play with.

"How is she?" Abe asked switching his smile for a concern look. Dimitri looked to where Lillie was playing as Janine was on her knees leaning over the table playing with the toys as well. Lillie kept holding up a toy to show her grandmother then set it down. Although Janine would smile, Dimitri could see the worry and concern in her eyes that she couldn't mask.

"Let's sit." Abe said gesturing to the chairs in the far corner where Lillie and Janine wouldn't be distracted. Dimitri rested his elbows on his knees and clasped both of his hands together.

"How is she?" Abe asked once again.

"I really don't know."Dimitri said crossing his arms looking down on at the floor. "She started saying that if I had a choice between her and the baby to pick the baby. She started telling me that if she dies she wants me to move on and to find out children another mother. She kept talking like she was going to die. And…and I can't lose her."

There was a lump in her throat as he began to cry. His hand came up to cover his face as he cried. His shoulder slumped and they shook with every sob that he took. He hated feeling vulnerable but he was a man that was deeply in love. He had feelings and as much as he hated feeling vulnerable and weak. The emotions overruled him and he needed to let it out.

Abe looked down, looking concern and worried for the first time in his life, or for the first time since Janine really known him. He placed and hand on Dimitri's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. He had no idea how to comfort someone, he wasn't good at this. He was a mobster for a reason.

He shook his head and wiped away his tears. He swallowed once again and looked at Lillie still playing with her toys. He took a deep breath and worked hard to regain his composure. Abe patted his shoulder once again and Dimitri turned to look at him.

"She'll be okay." Abe reassured trying to smile but he didn't succeed. He sounded worried and he looked even more worried.

"It would be more reassuring if you were sure." Dimitri joked laughing humorlessly.

"We have to be strong." Abe announced sounding sure on himself this time.

"Rose Belikov." A nurse called out with a clipboard in her hand. Dimitri immediately stood up along with Janine and Abe. Lillie just looked at the adults around her standing up surrounding the nurse. Figuring that she needed to do the same she walked over to where they stood although they didn't see her.

"Is she okay?" Dimitri asked quickly stuffing his hands in his pockets feeling the ring in his pocket. His heart raced and he was pretty sure that anyone in the room could hear it. It thundered in his chest.

"She's..." The nurse started looked down at the clipboard once again then looking at the family. "Weak. She's waking up from the anesthesia. She's stable for now but that could change so we would like keep her over night to observe her. She could end up in a coma since she had low pressure and a side effect of anesthesia increase heart rate, shooting her blood pressure up. Although we didn't use much of it since she was already weak and almost passed out so we used enough to numb her. It could be a possibility. She has a couple of stitches and the baby is healthy and well. Congratulations daddy, it's a boy. Would you like to see your baby?"

"Has Rose seen him yet?" Dimitri asked smiling. Rose was going to be okay or at least he hoped so. But he knew that she was strong. She's survived so much and beat all odds. She's outsmarted death over and over again. She beat the odds when the car accident that killed Lissa family happened. She beat the odds when she was trapped with Strigoi in Spokane. She beat the odds when she was in the cave on the rescue mission when Strigoi attacked the school. She beat the odds when she was trapped in Russia when Dimitri was a Strigoi. She beat the odds when Tasha shot her. And right now he was pretty sure that she will beat the odds right now.

"No, she's hasn't seen the baby awake since she's just waking up. You can go to the recovery room and be there when she wakes up." The nurse suggested and Dmitri nodded. The nurse smiled at Abe and Janine then looked down when she felt something pull on her pant leg. She saw Lillie standing her looking at her with big, brown, doe eyes as she held onto her hands.

"Mommy okay?" she asked her in her tiny voice.

The nurse smiled and leaned down to see Lillie in the eyes. "You're mommy is going to be alright and she has a surprise for you when you get there." The nurse said ruffling her hair then reached into her pocket to grab a lollipop that she always had with her and handed it to the baby. Lillie's eyes lit up once she saw the lollipop and grabbed and swayed back and forth.

"What do you say?" Janine asked watching her granddaughter's interaction with the nurse.

"Ank you." Lillie smiled at her holding up the lollipop trying to say 'thank you'.

"Now if you follow me I'll show you where your wife is." The nurse said standing up leading the double doors as Dimitri followed. Lillie's eyes grew wide when she saw that her daddy was going to the same place where her mother was taken.

"Daddy." She called dropping her lollipop on the cold tiled floor. She ran towards her daddy as he turned around at the sound of her scared voice. Her hands were reaching up towards him and he sighed leaning down picking her up.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. The nurse that was leading him to the recovery room stopped at the double doors looking the father and daughter duo.

"No go." She said shaking her head wrapping arm around his neck. He rubbed her back lovingly trying to comfort her but it didn't work. She only gripped his neck tighter. He sighed and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"Lillie," He murmured making her look at him. "I have to go see your mommy. Stay here with your grandma and grandpa. I'll be back and I'll have your mommy with me." 

"I go." Lillie said pointing at herself. "I go and see mommy."

"No sweetie, you can't go." Dimitri said painfully since he didn't like to deny his little girl of anything. But right now he needed to go see Rose and make sure she was alright and children weren't allowed in the recovery rooms. It was rule and he was one to respect the rules. And he didn't want to stay here with Rose in there. Everyone could reassure him but he really couldn't be reassured until he saw her with his own eyes. He walked over and handed the baby girl to Janine who willingly took the crying girl in his arms. He tore his gaze from her and she cried in Janine's arms reaching out for Dimitri.

"Just go and make sure our girl is okay." Janine said wrestling with Lillie in her arms but she wasn't a match with the fully trained guardian. "I'll handle everything here."

Dimitri nodded and walked through the doors with the nurse heading towards the room. He braced himself, expecting the worse. She might look like shit, she might look dead to him, she might look fragile but he had to be strong.

"She's in here." The nurse said pointing the room while Dr. Grant came out of the room with a smile on her face. She nodded towards the nurse making the nurse walk away from them. He looked at the door where his wife was behind.

"She's waiting for you." Dr. Grant smile patting his arm. Dimitri nodded at her and pushed the door open He walked in there to only to see Rose with her head resting against the white hospital pillow and her dark creating a dark a halo with her dark hair. Dimitri reached the bed and took her hand in his.

"My beautiful Rose." He murmured stroking her hair with his available hand.

Rose opened her eyes to look at Dimitri. She smiled at him and he smiled back, relief spread through every limb in his body.

"Hey comrade," She whispered. "I want a doughnut."

He laughed and she giggled then winced brining her hand to her stomach. He leaned down and kissed his wife quickly before pressing his forehead against his with both of his hands on their cheeks.

"You just went through surgery and all you want is a doughnut." Dimitri managed to laugh as he kissed her again.

"No," Rose murmured happily loving the intimate space with her husband. "I want to see our baby boy. After that you can give me doughnut cause I'm hungry."

"Your wish is my command." Dimitri said swooping down to press another kiss to her lips.

"Lookie what I have here." Dr. Grant said coming into the room cradling a blue blanket in her hands. The couple turned to look at the doctor as she waltzed into the room with their baby in her arms. Rose sat up ignoring the pain that told her to take it easy but she couldn't help it, she was excited to hold her baby. The baby that she supported in her stomach for nine months was now here and she anxious to meet him.

Rose reached out for her baby making a cradle motion for her arms. Dr. Grant placed the baby into her awaiting arms. She smiled down at the baby then looked up at Dr. Grant.

"Thank you." Dimitri thanked Dr. Grant stroking his baby's soft cheek. Dr. Grant watched as they interacted with the new addition to their family. She crossed her arms.

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked making the couple turn to look at her.

"For taking care of the two most precious things in my life when they were in danger." Dimitri explained making Rose look at Dimitri. Right then and there she realized how much she hurt him with her words. He looked sad and lost but grateful all at once as he looked at Dr. Grant.

"It's my job," Dr. Grant explained. "And you guys are incredible. Of course I would take care of them."

"Nevertheless, I thank you." Dimitri told her sincerely.

She nodded accepting the gratitude with a smile. Looking at Dimitri and Rose cradle the baby she remembered why she loved doing what she did. She loved bringing families together in this special way.

"I'll be headed out now and set up your room where you will be staying for the night Rose." Dr. Grant said making Rose turn to look at her. "I bet Lillie would be excited to see her new baby brother."

"Where's Lillie?" Rose turned her head to look at Dimitri.

"She's with your mom and dad in the waiting room."

"In that case," Dr. Grant said. "I'll be arranging a room. I'll see in a little while. "

With that Dr. Grant left the recovery room while Rose and Dimitri where at awe with the baby. Rose cradled him with her arm and with the other she played with his hand. It opened and closed slightly and then it closed over her pointer finger pulling it tight. The baby sighed and snuggled closer to Rose, into his mother's warmth.

"I'm sorry." Rose mumbled not able to tear her gaze away from the baby.

"For what?" Dimitri asked confused watching her face.

"For saying those things before my surgery. I just wanted you to know that if I do ever…"She started to say but Dimitri placed a kiss on her lips to shut her up. She stared at his eyes when he pulled back.

"You were scared." Dimitri said.

"I'm still sorry."

"But everything's okay now."

"Just accept my damn apology." Rose said looking at him with an intense stare. Dimitri smiled wryly at her before he nodded.

"I accept."

"The only time I apologize they don't accept it." Rose mumbled playfully looking down at her baby both with wonder. He was perfect.

"What are we going to name him?" Dimitri asked her pressing another kiss on the side of her head. She grinned up at him.

"Want to hold him?" Rose asked and Dimitri nodded immediately. Rose carefully placed the baby boy in his dad's arms. Rose scooted over and she patted the bed so she can sit with her. He carefully complied and sat next to her so they can both stare at him. Rose rested her head on his shoulder.

"You avoided my question." Dimitri said playfully.

"About that," Rose giggled making Dimitri turn to look at her with a suspicious look. "I already named him."

"Without telling me?" Dimitri asked looking hurt and Rose pursed her lips before she nodded.

"What's his name?"

"Dimitri." Rose answered surely and his eyes turned wide. He shook his head sadly and he was a little angry as well. She knew very well that he didn't want him to be named after him. He sighed again as he looked at him again.

"Rose," Dr. Grant said coming into the room. "Ready to be transferred to the next room."

"Yup." Rose said smiling.

"Dimitri," Dr. Grant said making him look up from the baby boy that he was cradling. "You can go get Lillie. We'll be in room five."

"Thanks." He mumbled handing the baby boy back to Rose as he hurried out of the room.

He hurried down the hall angrily. What did she do this? Yes, she carried the baby for nine months but he was part him. He was both his and hers. He had a right in the name decisions right? He was right and he knew it. It's like she wanted to piss him off and get him mad.

"Daddy!" Lillie called running towards her father as he came through the double doors that he entered. Lillie raced towards Dimitri with her arms up ready to be picked up. He crouched down and picked her up.

"Lolli was good." Lillie commented talking about the lollipop that the nurse gave her when she took Dimitri away. He smiled at her before rubbing her stomach like he usually does.

"I want you to meet someone." Dimitri murmured to her. Yes, he was mad at Rose for naming him without her permission but why was he going to ruin the bliss of having a baby boy. Man, he felt like a pregnant woman going through all of these different emotions. Honestly, they were making him tired and he wanted to sleep.

"Is she okay?" Abe asked getting up from the chairs.

"She's fine." Dimitri answered neutrally. Abe looked at him suspiciously. Janine was right next to Abe as they stared at Dimitri wondering what was going on with him.

"They transferred her to room five." Dimitri said then smiled as he looked at Lillie who was tugging on the collar of his shirt.

"Well, if they transferred her it must mean she's fine." Janine said smiling now. She was excited about the new baby as well. "Come on Abe, let's go buy her balloons and flowers while Lillie gets used to her baby brother."

Abe rolled his eyes at Janine but smile nonetheless. Janine slapped him softly on the arm and his hand came up to his arm.

"The Hathaway women are a piece of work, aren't they?" Dimitri commented with a laugh making Abe chuckle as well turning his attention to Janine, who was glaring at Dimitri the whole time.

"You watch it." She threatened playfully, pointing her finger to Dimitri.

"I'm going to see Rose." Dimitri laughed walking down a different hall towards room five. He stopped looking at the door before actually turning the door knob. He turned to look at Lillie.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Mommy dere?" She asked pointing at the door.

"Yes, mommy is in there." He repeated placing a kiss on her forehead.

He opened the door and walked in the room. Rose sat on the bed with her hands folded in her lap staring at the wall. When the door opened she turned her attention towards the door when it opened. She opened her arms wide when she saw Lillie in the arms of her husband.

"Mommy." Lillie squealed opening her arms towards her mother and Dimitri walked to the bed to sit down at the chair that was placed next to her bed. She adjusted herself in her lap as she stared at her mother happily and in wonder.

"How's my baby?" Rose asked leaning to cup her chin.

"I good mommy." Lillie giggled. Rose smiled at her. She shifted over making room for Lillie. She patted the bed next to her and Lillie nodded.

"You're going to have to be careful." Rose warned as Lillie paid extra attention to what she was saying. "I have a boo boo on my tummy and it hurts."

"It's okay mommy." Lillie said crawling into the bed being carefully with her mother's stomach. "I kiss boo boo better."

Saying that Lillie leaned down and softly placed a kiss on her mother's stomach then sat back up and snuggled into her mother's side. She loved the warmth she gave when the door opened once again to see her baby boy being brought into the room by the nurse this time. She placed him in Rose's arms without saying a word and she cradled him. Lillie turned her head to see the baby that caused her mommy's boo boo.

"Would you like to hold your baby brother?" Rose asked Lillie making her look up at her mother's brown eyes and shook her head. She turned her gaze to look at Dimitri, who just shrugged. She assumed that he was still mad about the naming thing and she was right.

"He hurt mommy." She said pointing to her stomach.

"But he loves you." Rose said avoiding the statement. She smiled at Lillie and with one hand she helped her adjust her tiny arms in a cradle then tucked Lillie under her arm so she the baby can really be safe. Both of them. She carefully placed the small boy in Lillie's arm and Lillie looked at the small being in her arms in wonder. He was so warm.

"Baby." Lillie whispered watching her baby brother. The little boy opened his eyes for the first time to look at Lille. She smiled at him and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead leaving a little of her slobber. She giggled when the baby gave her a toothless smile.

"What do you want to name him?" Rose asked Lillie. Dimitri snapped his head up to look at Rose but she didn't pay attention to him. Her attention was to Lillie.

"Alex." She said randomly watching the baby squirm in her arms.

"Alex?" Rose asked then turned her attention towards Dimitri. "You like that?"

"You mean you haven't named him?" Dimitri asked confused.

"No." Rose answered. She looked at him with sad, disappointed eyes. "It's something I want to do as a family. But I really wanted to name him Dimitri. I was just testing the name out but you got mad."

"Rose," He breathed out disapproving at the fact that she tricked him but he was upset that he disappointed her. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I have a few things in mind." Rose grinned up at him and he shook his head standing up walking on the other side of the bed to be right next to Rose to stare at both of their children and to comfort Rose as well. Lillie seemed more accepting towards her new baby brother.

"I kind of like Alex." Dimitri murmured nuzzling his face in his wife's hair lovingly making her moan softly then turned to look at him puckering her lips towards him. He smiled and leaned down pressing a kiss then pressing a kiss on the top of her head. "Alexander Dimitri Belikov."

Rose laughed looked at Dimitri. "That sounds off."

"You got a better idea?" He teased.

"Dimitri Alexander Belikov." Rose suggested looking at her husband with hopefully eyes. He's been through a lot today and the fact that he was there and that Rose was willing to compromise with naming him. Well, it made him happy.

"I love that." He announced happily as Rose reached forward to rub her baby boy's stomach lovingly. That was when she noticed something.

"Yo Belikov." She said gaining his attention. "I, Rose Hathaway, want my ring back."

"Hathaway?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were a Belikov now?" 

"Yes, Hathaway." She teased lifting her left hand to show him that she didn't have her ring.

"In that case." He said reaching in his pocket grabbing her engagement ring and wedding band out to place it back on her finger. It slid through it easily and she smiled at him.

"You may kiss the bride." She announced and he kissed her passionately. They pulled back reluctantly when she heard the door open. She smiled when she saw it was her family. She saw that it was her mother, father, and best friend coming into the room with balloons, flowers and stuffed animals. She knew that she would get all of these things. She got them last time and this time isn't any better.

"Hey guys." Rose called looking down at the fact that the baby boy was falling asleep in his sister's arms and Lillie didn't move a muscle. She just stared at him with a smile plastered on her face. "Come meet Dimitri Alexander Belikov."


End file.
